Betrayed
by zippyzip
Summary: Harry's gone dark. But why? What could drive him to turn to the person he once despised? ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I dont own any of these characters etc.**

**This is a oneshot, i got inspiraton by a story i was reading so i decided to write my own version of a betrayed Harry... **

* * *

"Well Potter, what do you say?…Are you ready?" The soft voice hissed. Harry felt his mind go clouded for a second but then it cleared; there was nothing he wanted more. It had been a slow few days, and now…it was time for his revenge.

"Yesss, bring them out" He replied in the same hissing tone

The Dark Lord smirked. "Excellent" Then he turned to his snake. "Do as he says" The snake disappeared out of the large circular room and Harry's followed it with his gaze before swiftly looking around the room. He knew he should be afraid at being surrounded by so many black-cloaked figures but that emotion had drained out of him a while back. Along with his guilt, and his sense of what was Light and Dark. It was all so clear now to him now, just like he had said…there was no Light and Dark side…only power. And he had that. The Dark Lord had showed him things he hadn't even thought were possible when he had come to him, angry and alone, they made a deal.

_So they had finally decided to hand him over. He had a week, a week before everything had to change. Not that he minded too much, it would be a kind of relief. Finally proving everyone right, the thought almost made him shudder. But a week, he could do what he needed in a week, thinking about it he didn't think he even needed that long. Harry was walking down a corridor, under his cloak. The spells cast on the castle to keep the pupils in after dark had been removed for the night, unknown to the rest of the children and he had to take advantage of that. He slipped out of the doors and resisted a shiver as the wind hit him. Even though he was still under the cloak he quickly cast an appearance changing spell, getting rid of all the traits that identified him. He kept walking until he reached the forbidden forest. Then he stopped, feeling the familiar but irritating twinge of his scar. That was all he needed, he closed his eyes and apparated like he'd been taught by Snape. When he opened his eyes it was to see an unfamiliar room. It appeared to be empty but he kept his wand on guard as he pulled his cloak off, instantly two masked figures appeared in front of him wands raised. _

_"What's you business here?" One of the masked figures asked menacingly. _

_"I'm here to see your master. I know he's here and I want to make a deal" Harry hissed in reply. The two men didn't move "Do I need to repeat myself?" His wand was pointing at the man now. There was no answer. "Crucio" Harry muttered and the man started screaming. By the time he removed the curse he could feel the presence behind him. He spun around. _

_"What do you want?" The person hissed from the shadows, red eyes visible. Harry turned to the Death Eaters, Voldemort seemed to read his mind. "Leave us" he hissed in the same menacing town. Before Harry could even blink they were alone. "So…How did you get passed the wards?" The words were spoken with a hint of curiosity, Harry knew that this knowledge was the only thing keeping him alive at the moment. _

_"We're connected" Harry hissed in the snake tongue. If Voldemort was surprised at his language he didn't show it. "Ahhh Harry…" he hissed "I wondered when you would see sense…" as he was speaking Harry removed the spells hiding his appearance. "I want to make a deal" Harry was surprised at the lack of fear he felt facing the figure that had been his worst nightmare for the last five years. "And what do you want…Harry?" The voice was almost soothing now. His answer was easy _

_"Them" _

Harry was to leave the good side and in return…he got Ron and Hermione. The people he had put his trust in, the people who had destroyed him. The Dark Lord had made them a deal, and Harry had found a loophole. He was going to destroy them, and he couldn't wait. He couldn't believe he had been so naïve a year ago, thinking everything was black and white, when in truth everything was just grey. The sound of hissing alerted him to the snake returning drew his gaze back to the doorway just as Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, his 'best' friends entered. They had a glazed look in their eyes that made it obvious that they were under the imperious, or another controlling spell, they didn't react when they saw him but walked into the centre of the room and stood still. Harry didn't even feel an ounce of pity for them; it was their own fault they were there, their own fault that the Light side was going to lose. He decided to make sure they knew that before they died.

With a quick wave of his wand the spell holding them was removed, he had considered keeping them under the imperious but had decided it would be a lot more satisfying if they used their free will, they had been under the spell so long. The difference in their attitude amused him, Ron stood confidently with his arms crossed which proved to anger Harry more, how dare he act so high and mighty in the presence of such powerful people? He must be sure of his own safety. Hermione's legs on the other hand did not seem to be supporting her body as she shook and tried to remain on her feet. How pathetic, but she had a right to be scared Harry reasoned to himself, not that it mattered. _They _had done this to him. Filled him with this… hate, this… lack of other emotions.

_So this was why they'd been acting really weird these last few months? They didn't actually think he killed Cedric did they? Just by talking to them proved that they did. "What do you mean you don't want to be friends?" Harry asked angrily, trying to fight the hurt that was welling up in his chest. Ron looked to the floor, avoiding eye contact with Harry. Hermione did the same, grasping onto Ron's hand as if he could protect her, she looked so…scared and that seemed to hurt more than anything. _

"_Look I have to think of my family, of…Hermione. We can't deal with all this anymore. You're trouble, you're connected to the Dark Lord for god sake, he might even try to posses you, there something seriously wrong with that" Harry tried to hide his shock. They believed that…Voldemor__t was back but they still thought he was the killer, that didn't make sense. And how could they know about that…he hadn't mentioned it…or had he? Ron was still talking so Harry forced himself to listen "I know you didn't mean kill Cedric, but you obviously did, I'm not saying it was your fault but… you have to let them lock you up…just for a while…" Harry was speechless, although Ron's words sounded sincere and sorry; the look that Harry had caught in his eye before he looked away had shown some kind of triumph, this didn't make sense. He directed his next question to Hermione _

_"You…you believe the rumours?" Ron chuckled cruelly and put his arm around her _

_"Of course she would believe them, she's the one that got the information that started them…" Harry blanked for a second then looked at her. _

_"__Did you?" She just nodded and then looked to Ron as if for re-assurance, he pulled her closer to him and she gave a small smile before moving her gaze back to the floor. Harry was speechless "I…i…" Ron cut him off _

_"Look mate, just back off okay? Why can't you just deal with it? We've made our decision." And with that he turned and walked away, Hermione followed a second later, if reluctantly, but she didn't look back and Harry felt his heart break, but he buried the pain. It would go away when they came to their senses. He didn't know at the time that it would remain buried and evolve into something a lot more sinister. _

They were filthy scum, they deserved to die was the reaction that hit him as he remembered the pain that they had caused him. Loyal Gryffindors indeed, they had abandoned him, just when he needed them. As he thought back, his eyes never leaving the forms in front of him, he supposed could have handled it, loosing them. But he couldn't handle the hate, he was only a child and no child could deal with that. The hate was directed at him by his school, his housemates and by the entire Wizarding world. One by one everyone turned away from him, the only people that protected him…tried to make everything right…were locked up, by their own side, because of a so called 'murder' and the prejudice against werewolves, it just wasn't fair. After they had gone all the accusations that he was going to be the next Dark Lord had poured in, mostly in the form of Howlers, everyday. How could they say it was his fault how he turned out? After all everyone had done. It wasn't his fault, they had pushed him towards it, forgotten memories about his other misfortunes had come to light, including the incident in his second year and the reasons they came up with why his once enemy had wanted him dead, because he was a rival.

His best friend's abandonment seemed to strike a cord with the public, as if giving the people the one thing they needed to turn on him. Ungrateful, stupid bastards, the day they turned on him was likely the very day they lost the war. Dumbledore didn't stand a chance against them both. As he looked towards the prisoners, he resisted the urge to kill them on the spot; they didn't deserve that peaceful ending. He remembered a conversation that had taken place a few weeks before, one that had restored his faith… got him back on the 'good' path, for a while anyway.

_Harry sat in the familiar semi- darkness of the library, for once nobody was talking any notice of him, there was no whispering surrounding him, no glares, nothing it was unnerving…but he decided to make the most of it. He looked up when he heard someone approaching; he knew his luck couldn't last long. It almost surprised him when the faces came close enough to the light to see that it was his two former friends, who had chosen to avoid him rather then join in on the insults and such. "What do you want?" He managed to force out, his voice taking on a more angry tone than he wanted. It was then he noticed tears in Hermione's eyes. _

_"We're so sorry Harry" She barely whispered, tears overflowing and sliding down her face. She took a step closer, Ron close behind her. Harry stood in shock, barely daring to believe it; but here they were and that was enough for him, he was so filled with happiness that he was sure it was oozing out of him, detectable by everyone. He managed to nod and mumble _

_"It's okay; I understand why you did it…" _

"_Oh Harry" Hermione beamed as she threw her arms around him "I'm so glad we can be friends again" Hermione pulled away from the hug and smiled at him, as if on cue Ron walked up to him putting his hand on his shoulder, _

_"Yeah mate we're sorry, we don't know what came over us, it was like a spell or something…it's all back to normal now. Everyone was just afraid of you…the newspapers are going to stop…the hate mail will stop…everything will be fine" Hermione nodded her head and Harry felt his heart would burst with joy. He didn't even stop to consider how fickle they were being, all that mattered to him was that The Golden Trio were back…together they could do this, they would win. And when they did, his fathers friends would get out and they would all be together. _

But that hadn't been real. It had just been a ploy to get back into his 'circle'. Everything had been fine for a couple of months, his friends were back but they seemed to spend more time alone together than with him. But he had seen past that, acknowledging that their friendship was still fresh and they were in a relationship, they had a right to spend more time alone together. But then he had started noticing little things like his two friends staring at him with almost hostile looks in their eyes, Ron more often then Hermione, always unaware that he was watching them. They also seemed to flinch whenever he made contact with him.

An unsure confrontation with the two of them had calmed him down; he believed them when they said he was just being paranoid. Soon after though he started noticing the articles cropping up again, with snippets of information only three people knew, it had been nothing really at first. Comments about how he'd been treated by his relatives and all that, but it had gotten worse, details about nightmares he'd had started appearing in articles… everything started again, the Wizarding world was changing its mind again. But even though he knew he would have lots of people after him going to prison, once again he could have handled it, he had his friends back…or so he had thought.

"_We don't have anything else for him, we can't go back" _

"_We're going to have to soon; you know what he said…"_

_The words seemed to whisper through the corridors that Harry was walking in causing him to stop in his tracks, the voices were disguised so he couldn't make out who was talking. He pressed himself to the wall and tried to listen, unsure where the voices were coming from. _

"_He'll forgive us, we've given him enough already… you remember what he promised us don't you?" _

"_Yes…but how do you know he'll stick to the deal?" _

"_He made the vow…he cannot command anyone to hurt us, we're safe" _

"_But to make to vow secure we have to get him Harry…"_

"_And we will, I'm tired of all the games we're playing…we need to end this, and soon" The other voice was silent and Harry tried to control his breathing, someone was planning on handing him over…but who?_

"_I will go and check with our Lord later tonight" The sound two chairs scraping against the floor alerted Harry to the fact that he was visible. He quickly threw on the cloak and backed away around a corner, peering around the corner just as the door to the 'abandoned' classroom opened. Someone he didn't recognize stepped out of the room and checked the corridor with their wand, seemingly satisfied the person turned round. "It's okay Herm, there's no one here." Harry felt his heart tear open as Hermione stepped out of the classroom, she quickly re-checked the corridor with her wand before turning it to the stranger. A quick flick and the features seemed to melt away, leaving a very flustered Ron Weasley standing in front of her. "I hate it when you do that" He exclaimed quietly. _

_"We have to Ron in case someone heard us" Hermione replied in her usual bossy tone. _

"_I suppose, now come on 'Mione before __**he**__" Harry was surprised at the venom in Ron's voice "-notices we're gone and comes looking for us again" And with that they turned and walked down the corridor. Luckily, in the opposite direction to where he was hiding. As he watched their retreating backs he felt the last of his trust, his belief fade away, replaced by the desire for revenge and hatred for the Light side. How could it be so good when friends betrayed friends, he would let them take him to Voldemort, but when he got there, he wasn't going to fight. He wasn't going to be the one that died, but first he needed a plan…needed to know for certain he would be accepted. As much as he didn't mind Hermione and Ron suffering, he would rather be the one inflicting pain. At this thought he felt the darkness that had been ebbing away at his conscious take over. Harry smirked to himself: yes, he would enjoy making them suffer. All that remained was how to do it. . Heading back the way he came thoughts of using all three Unforgivables on his so called friends came to mind, But which to use first?_

Deciding that he had given them enough time to ponder their fate "My friendsss" he muttered mockingly, in a low hissing tone so like Voldemorts that the Death Eaters in the circle flinched slightly. Harry ignored them and walked directly up to Hermione, who was still shaking and staring at the floor and used the tip of his wand to lift her face up so she was looking into his eyes. He ignored the movement that showed Ron's discomfort but felt pleased by it anyway, he didn't even try to feel pity for the tears he saw sparkling in Hermione's chocolate eyes. He smirked as she finally locked onto his gaze and noticed his eyes. Pleased at the shock and fear he read from her look. His eyes, instead of the emerald green that associated him with his… with Lily Evans were a deep violent purple.

Quickly he mentally cast the spell and scanned her thoughts, being sure to make it not too uncomfortable, he sensed that she was scared…worried…. angry? A little bit more prodding and he found out why, she seemed to think it was Ron's fault they were here; she was convinced Ron had talked her into it. He watched the first set of memories linking to his betrayal, but didn't search too hard, they would tell him what he wanted to know. Satisfied he removed his wand and stepped sideways so he was in front of Ron. The redhead still towered over him but Harry didn't care. He looked into Ron's eyes but they were focussed on something behind Harry. He felt a surge of anger.

"Look at me you piece of filth" He hissed, Ron's didn't respond instead turned his head to face away from Harry. With a quick flick of his wand Ron's face turned back to face him, as though he'd been slapped. Now that the redhead was facing him Harry looked into his eyes again and Ron reluctantly looked back, not even flinching at his eye colour. Harry felt a glint of triumph as he quickly did the same to Ron. Ron was afraid…he had thought the Dark Lord would give him power, riches and above all protection. How Harry would love proving him wrong. He didn't look any deeper, although he wanted to. He wanted them to tell him why, it would make torturing them well…more amusing, especially if they refused to co-operate. "So you thought you could betray me?" Harry hissed at them. He started pacing around the two. "Crucio" he muttered and Hermione started screaming. Harry left it on for a few seconds the removed it. "Me? When I'm so powerful I could kill you just as easily as a fly. Crucio" This time it was Ron that started screaming. Harry left the curse on for nearly a minute before releasing Ron, who was now breathing heavily and finding it a lot harder to stand upright.

"My. Best. Friends." With each word shallow slashes appeared on both of them, blood pouring out and soaking their robes. By this time he was stood facing them again, he felt a surge of anger that they weren't making this more satisfying. He stared at the two of them "Why?" He hissed. "What made you think you would survive this?" he continued menacingly. When they didn't answer he felt another surge of anger. "Why?" he screamed at them, while at the same time silently casting a spell that sent them both crashing into one of the walls. Another flick of his wand and they were dragged back. "Now look what you made me do." He said quietly as the panting Ron got to his feet, Hermione just lay at his feet, still. "Are you going to answer my question?" He asked, Ron made to help her up but one glance at Harry's wand made him think otherwise. He looked at her, concern etched on his face but as he looked up from Hermione's form, a blank mask took its place.

"Your sick"

"Crucio" and Ron was screaming again. Harry stopped the spell and looked into Ron's eyes. "Well?" he hissed. Ron still refused to say anything to Harry returned to Hermione, maybe he needed a little…persuasion. With a flick of his wand Hermione floated up until she was standing straight, her feet a few inches off the floor. "Renevate" He muttered. Hermione blinked a couple of times, then tuned to Ron glancing pleadingly. "Crucio" Harry muttered and Hermione screams filled the room once again. Harry's eyes never left Ron's. Watching as the horror slowly took over his features. He'd only seen that same expression a few months ago, just before everything changed, and he was sure that was why Ron had betrayed him.

_The common room was empty, except for him. Most people were still in bed, no one wanted to get up early on a Saturday, especially the first Saturday of the tern, and it was only six in the morning. That's why he was shocked when he heard a soft voice behind him. "What are you doing up so early?" Hermione asked softly as she slipped down next to him on the couch. Harry looked up from his work, _

_"Had to catch up on some homework" He shrugged. Hermione slid closer, Harry tried not to fidget uncomfortably at being so close to her, she reached across him and took the parchment off him, but she didn't look at it, instead she looked up at him, looking up from under her eyelashes then she kissed him. Harry didn't know how to react. Hermione seemed to take that as encouragement putting her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Then Harry came to his senses and pulled away. "Hermione you're with Ron…"_

_"What if I don't want to be?" She replied her cheeks slightly flushed. Harry got up from his seat and Hermione stood to. _

_"Look Hermione…Ron's my friend-"Hermione silenced him with another kiss. Harry didn't even hesitate in attempting to make her let go__. "Hermione stop! I don't like you in that way ok? Back off" His words sounded harsher than he intended them. And he instantly regretted it, seeing the hurt in her eyes as she backed away. _

_"I'm sorry" she whispered. Harry didn't know what to say but Hermione continued. "Umm do you mind if…just once you kissed me? Ron will never know I swear" Harry looked at her doubtfully. "Please" Her voice sounded so broken that Harry decided it wouldn't hurt. He quickly closed the distance with them with a small step and kissed her quickly on the lips. _

_"What the hell?" Harry spun around and there, in his pj's stood Ron, looking horrified...and furious _

The spell ended. "Well?" Harry hissed at him again, ignoring Hermione's gasping.

"Protection," Ron muttered and Harry laughed.

"Well aren't you glad that worked out? All your petty 'protection' yet here you are, waiting to die" Ron looked at Voldemort in horror, the sight making Voldemort laugh, such a cruel sound that Harry nearly flinched.

"You made the unbreakable vow!" Voldemort was smirking now, the look twisting his features.

"You did not bring Harry to me, he came…willingly. You should do better to chose your words next time boy," he laughed cruelly again "Not that there will be one" Ron's eyes widened and he looked to Harry.

"You…You…"

"I saw you both, planning to hand me over, it's why I'm here, it's why you're here and its why…you're both going to die" Hermione let loose a strangled sob at this statement. Harry continued "So whose idea was it then? Which one of you decided your lives were worth more than all the dirty blooded people that are going to die?" Hermione fell to the floor, Harry's magic finally releasing her. But his eyes were still locked onto Ron's, waiting for him to admit it

"Me" came a sob from the floor and Harry had to contain his shock. The little bitch couldn't be behind it. He would have seen that in their minds, but everything he had seen pointing towards the redhead as the culprit. He quickly unleashed the spell on her again, vigorously scanning her memories, making sure to cause as much pain as possible this time. She had suggested it, talked him into it and planned every move they made, hiding all these memories from him the first time he'd searched… but what had he done? He projected the question to her mind, bringing up images and memories. Malfoy was everywhere, comforting her when she realized Harry didn't feel the same…, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, telling her to keep it a secret…. Harry pulled out of her mind. It had all been a trick, Voldemort was behind it. Harry thought it over and decided he didn't care, they had betrayed him and that was the end. Feeling an urge to share this news he quickly transferred the memories from Hermione's head to Ron's taking care to show Malfoy's part. He deserved to know, deserved the feeling of being betrayed by the closest person to you. Ron sunk to the floor, clutching his head, Hermione reached out to him but he slapped her across the face, Harry restrained a chuckle. She deserved worse than that. So leaving Ron to his misery he turned his attention to Hermione. "Crucio" She was screaming, Harry let her, feeling all the hate towards her trickle away with every second she was screaming. When she died, Harry wasn't going to hate her; the same with Ron, and every other person he was going to kill he was going to get over it. So that when The Dark Lord fell, he would be there to take over.

The thought made him smile.

**Please tell me what you think. I do appriaciate reviews as my profile says :P **


End file.
